


catch my hand

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alt Title: I can't believe myself, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Pokemon GO - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 12:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7464021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanzo's search for a Jigglypuff leads him to Jesse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	catch my hand

**Author's Note:**

> i just needed to write this before i exploded. i'm the worst, i know. just look at that summary.

“I am sure it’s here somewhere,” Hanzo said, and Genji snorted in disbelief. “I _know_ it’s here. The Jigglypuff is nearby.”

“The only thing nearby is your bullshit, brother,” Genji replied. “I’m going to go back to the fountain to meet up with some friends. Good luck.”

As Genji left, Hanzo felt himself becoming angry by his brother’s lack of faith, but when he ventured further into the park and the Jigglypuff's presence on his map became stronger, Hanzo felt himself growing smug.

“Oh, you’re here for that pink bastard, aren’t you?”

Hanzo looked up and saw that there was another player in front of him. The man wore a cowboy hat even though they were in the middle of the city, and Hanzo instantly found himself on alert.

“Well, mister, I ain’t too sure you’re gonna have a lot of luck catching that one. ‘specially since I don’t feel like movin’ when a guy like you is in front of me.”

It took Hanzo a moment to realize that the stranger, who looked as young as him, was complimenting him (if the broad smile on his face was anything to go by). Reluctantly, he lowered his phone even though he felt it vibrate.

“What is your name?” Hanzo asked, trying not look as flattered as he felt.

“The name’s Jesse, and now I feel like knowin’ yours.”

Hanzo frowned. “Stop bothering me, _Jesse_. I have priorities and this conversation is not one of them.”

“I take it you’re a student at Overwatch?” Jesse said, motioning at Hanzo’s shirt. “I’m a sophomore but I haven’t seen you around, and that should be against the damn law.”

The grip Hanzo had on his phone tightened as Jesse spoke. He felt his cheeks heat up when he replied: “Coincidentally, I am also a sophomore but there are many students at the university. You shouldn’t be so surprised.”

“Well, I’ll be damned,” he said, and Hanzo’s face burned at his tone. “Anyway, I know this might sound a tad bit weird, seein’ as we just met and you haven’t told me your name, but would you like to team up for a while and hunt around the park? I’ll even lead you right to that Jigglypuff if you want.”

Hanzo looked down at his phone, ignoring the Rattata that had popped up on his screen again. People didn’t come across men wearing a cowboy hat and sweatpants searching for Pokemon every day, and Hanzo wasn’t sure if he should take advantage of this strange encounter or leave. When he glanced back up at Jesse, he noted how tall the other was and how he looked like he frequented the gym as much as Hanzo. Jesse was handsome, arguably (definitely) Hanzo’s type, and after a while, his cowboy hat seemed to fit right in with the rest of him.

Hanzo took a deep breath and quickly reached back to loosen his ponytail.

“My name is Hanzo,” he said. “Level 11, Team Mystic.”

Jesse grinned. “Level 14, Team Valor.”

Later on, after Genji had gone home with a shit-eating grin, Hanzo and Jesse walked through the city without pause. They talked and played for hours, Hanzo finding out about Jesse’s research and Jesse learning that Hanzo’s family was more prominent than he thought; but when Hanzo realized the time and the texts that he missed from Genji, he quickly said goodbye, leaving Jesse with a fond smile and a new contact in his phone.

**Author's Note:**

> i am sorry for this.


End file.
